sae_2011fandomcom-20200215-history
Star Asia Elevator Wikia
SAE Wikia version: 1.1/SAE Wikia Encryption version: 2.1 Subscribe to Star Asia Elevator and Escalator YouTube today to get new videos in Malaysia and Thailand. Don't forget to hit the bell button after subscribe. During watch any of my video, don't forget to hit the like button and share the video you watched. Welcome to the Star Asia Elevator Wikia Hello! Welcome to Star Asia Elevator Wikia. There is a information about elevators and travel within Malaysia and Thailand. Now, this Wikia also have prepaid suggestions, ElevaMix, ElevaMod, Elevator Gallery, WiFi service and more! Rules, guidelines and others Want to read rules and guidelines, click the Others > rules section. Contact owner/admin Need help, add suggestions and others, contact NingSama or chookhaysenn for help on editing, report unusual activity and others. For beginner Just begin to start edit Star Asia Elevator Wikia and others Wikia site, go to Wikia Community Central for help tips. They can help you on editing. Happy editing beginner. Check what's content in this Wikia * ElevaMix: feel bored while reading all the stuff in this Wikia? Take a pit stop and enjoy some music and best elevator mixes. * ElevaMod: watch the elevator has been moded or upgraded to new elevator. * Travel in Malaysia: wish to come to Malaysia? You can read the travel guide in this Wikia. Find best food in town, hotel stay and much more. * Travel in Thailand: wish to come to Thailand? You can read the travel guide in this Wikia. Find best food in town, hotel stay and much more. * Elevator Gallery: see photos of the real elevators in real place in the Elevator Gallery. News, update and others This page is almost complete! But some have less information. Help me to contribute some of the page if you know the info of selected place. Hat Yai, Chiang Rai, Chiang Mai and Bangkok travel, food and elevator tour 2017 Yes, that's right! The biggest Star Asia Elevator and Escalator's trip is coming to this area as above this December 2017. If you guys want to request the elevator, escalator and food you want me to film or suggestions, register at this page: Request elevator, food and escalator for Hat Yai, Chiang Rai, Chiang Mai and Bangkok Additional: Khon Kaen, Nong Khai and Vientiane travel, foor and elevator tour 2017 Begins 8 December 2017, I'm going to this part of Thailand (detour from Chiang Mai). Highlights this November 2017 * Khon Kaen, Chiang Rai, Udon Thani, Nong Khai and Vientiane is not ready for public. Available to public expected 1 January 2018. * About 13 days left to Hat Yai, Chiang Rai, Chiang Mai, Khon Kaen, Udon Thani, Nong Khai, Bangkok and Vientiane. Check this page everyday for countdown. Top Highlights * Star Asia Elevator Wikia, now in Bahasa Malaysia version, now available. Some page need to fix soon. * Elevator map for Kelantan is now available. Now in beta 1.1. Click here to check it out. To check what's new, click 'What's new Elevator in Kelantan map' * Elevator map for Songkhla is now available. Now in beta 1.0. Click here to check it out. * Star Asia Elevator Wikia also available for mobile view, including desktop. Compatible with Chrome (any version begins Android 4.1 and above/iOS 7 and above), built-in Android browser (Android 4.2.2 and above and Safari (iOS 11, optimized for iPhone 6+, 6s+, 7+). Check compatiblity here! * Star Asia Elevator Wikia supported OS/browser are Windows 7 or later, OS X 10.10 or later, Ubuntu 14.04 or later with Internet Explorer 11, Microsoft Edge (best optimized for Windows 10), Chrome 49 or later, Safari 5.1.7 or later and Firefox 40 or later. * You will need an internet connection to view. * If you are on Digi Prepaid LiVE (free 2.5GB/week) and/or internet package (unlimited video and music streaming @ RM28/month, unlimited video and musid @ RM1/hour or RM5/day and unlimited video and music lite @ RM1/day), no internet charges to visit this website and doesn't affect other data plans (basic internet or high speed internet). * Browse elevator photos in Elevator Gallery. Go to Others 2> Elevator Gallery Latest activity Read the latest activity about new page and edits and see What's new! Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse